opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ricizubi/Richard vs. Marimo
In the New World: *slashes all over, screams ??/?: JACKY GET OUT OF THE WAY!!! Jacky *dodges* *ship is slashed in two *huge tsunami comes over the ship and washes everything away *qucik geppou and slash sounds and faint images ???: Seems like we'll reach the first island ???: Tihahaha, hope they're alright *slash sends him into the island '' *Rici lands on his feet with a box near him saying '"Richard Strong-Fist of the Ahou Pirates"' (correct word: Aho) Rici: We couldn't have found a better island *sigh* *Marimo lands in front of him 40 meters away then a close up and a box saying '"Marimo of the Espada Pirates"' Marimo: Its not so bad though, too bad it has no trees *In the background a huge mountain with water flowing from all of its sides like a fountain with many stops in the rock as it goes down, where the water falls and gathers and then starts falling again like a waterfall, its in the center of the island and its really large, really really large, water continues to fall from it while the two guys are there standing in front of each other preparing to attack on a rocky plain with many stones of all sized and shapes imaginable, some looking even like hedgehogs or flamingos with a large black box there saying '"Richard vs. Marimo"' Rici: Smell the water coming from that fountain, its salty, it comes straight from the sea, you know what that means? Marimo: No... Rici: I don't either, really, but I've got a feeling that the inner sea is gonna be upside down *from bird view there are 3 circles, one being the hole of the mountain, the second is the place where Rici and Marimo stand which is thick and rocky and then another circle around the island which is very thin making it seem like a round eye from above and The final box says: "'丸い眼泉-Marui me izumi''' (Round-Eye Fountain)" Turn 21: Rici: FIST OF THE WATER SPRAY! Marimo: This spray...is so warm *Nuclear Explosions everywhere as everything is blown up in the air *The Island starts falling from the sky with Rici and Marimo both injured and Marimo unconscious Rici: 魚の飛行--Sakana no hikō (Flight of the Fish) *He grabs the swordsman from the collar while they are falling *Rici looks down at the water Rici: Seems like this is the end, I can't move anymore *He smiles Rici: Found another interesting guy on this sea, this sea is so big, but so small, wonder...will captain reach the end of it...? *The crash into the water, but Rici makes the impact smaller by putting his palm in front of him and pushing the water back a little *Right after this they both fall into the sea and Rici almost loses counsciousness, then... *Something huge swallows them *Rici recovers from this and grabs onto one of the huge mouths hairs while the water gets swallowed Huge Sound Effect: KRRRRAAAAAAAUU!!!!! Rici: Wait.. JACKY!?!?? IS THAT YOU!?! Jacky: KRAU KRAU! (Of COURSE ITS ME) Rici: Jacky, I'm gonna lose my hearing if you keep talking, I'm in your mouth now, so what happened...WAI- Jacky: KRAU(WELL) Rici: GET TO THE DAMN SURFACE FIRST!!!!!(the power of the sound makes Rici collapse as Jacky goes to the surface) Rici: I'm not... *first he falls to his knees Rici: gonna give you *he falls down Rici: Tuna anymore... *because of the stench Rici loses his counsciousness *Jacky continues his rise to the surface, injured and heading towards the island where MJ and Swim are fighting Jacky:Kau Kau(hope nyou haven't lose MJ) *box appears like that at the end of OP episdes:TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts